GBYWN World Championship
The GBYWN World Championship is a backyard wrestling world singles championship in backyard wrestling alliance, GBYWN. It is the highest ranked title representing the world circuit of backyard wrestling in the biggest alliance. The title was introduced and recognized in August 2008 as the official GBYWN primary belt after the original championship that was created was later converted into a territorial title. The GBYWN World Title is the only title in the alliance to have ever been custom made. However, like many of the others, a replica championship belt from a professional wrestling company is used. The championship is currently the only singles title to be recognized by promotions in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia. History Origination When the concept came forward for GBYWN to have a primary belt, the original GBYWN Championship was introduced and claimed by Cassias Chaos, who alleged that it was his idea to have a championship. Sanctioned by GBYWN President Cam, the title was held in the BWB federation he performed for until it was vacated a year later due to a lack of interest in prolonging the championship idea. Amidst that time, Shooter was awarded the title on June 5, 2008. On August 10 during the GBYWN Promo Challenge 2008, Shooter introduced the custom-made GBYWN World Championship when he recorded and uploaded an online video proclaiming that he was the first champion. Sparking a new beginning for the championship situation, the title was sanctioned and appointed to BWA. In 2009, after Chaos parted ways with GBYWN over a disagreement, the GBYWN Championship, conflicting with the GBYWN World Title, became a territorial title and was altered to the GBYWN West Coast Championship. On November 25, 2009, Global Backyard Wrestling News and Battle Born Wrestling unified, launching a brand new allaince dubbed The Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, with the GBYWN World Championship and BBW World Championship being their centerpiece for singles wrestling. The championships were unified on November 18, 2012, thus the GBYWN World Championship is now the sole main singles championship of the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation Title history Longest and shortest reigns Combined reigns See also *GBYWN World Championship *BBW World Championship *GBYWN World Tag Team Championship *GBYWN World X Division Championship *GBYWN World Hardcore Championship *GBYWN World Pure Championship *GBYWN World Internet Championship *GBYWN United States Championship *GBYWN United States Tag Team Championship *GBYWN United States X-Division Championship *GBYWN United States Hardcore Championship *GBYWN United States Pure Championship *GBYWN United States Internet Championship *GBYWN Canadian Championship *GBYWN Canadian Tag Team Championship *GBYWN United Kingdom Championship *GBYWN United Kingdom Tag Team Championship *GBYWN United Kingdom Internet Championship *GBYWN Australian Championship *GBYWN Australian Tag Team Championship *GBYWN Australian Hardcore Championship *GBYWN Northeast Championship *GBYWN Northeast X-Division Championship *GBYWN Mid-West Tag Team Championship *GBYWN Southern Championship *GBYWN Southern Tag Team Championship *GBYWN World Strong Style Championship *GBYWN North American Championship *GBYWN North American X-Division Championship *GBYWN Mid-West Championship *GBYWN Great Lakes Championship *GBYWN Great Lakes Tag Team Championship *GBYWN Mid-Atlantic Championship External links *Official GBYWN World Title History